Naruto:Demon's Shadow
by Gunslinger2024
Summary: Naruto was never liked all that much and after being called a demon all his life he was starting to believe he was a demon. However, He will show Konoha the truth. Whether human or demon, he will protect the village until his dying breath. Rated for blood, violence, sexual themes, language, and safety. Romance will come later.


Naruto

Chapter I

 **Konoha Forest nightfall**

"Hey asshat." came a calm yet commanding voice.

Mizuki turned to see Naruto standing on a tree branch his feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his chest. Naruto wore black ninja armor similar to what the Anbu wear, black combat boots, and a white haori with the kanji for Demon on its back. His face was stern and a little unnerving letting off just enough KI(killer intent) to back up his presence. Naruto had a black ninja holster on his right thigh gutted and had a storage seal put inside, and across the small of his back toward the left-hand side was a Tanto while a Wakizashi was slanted across his upper back the grip toward his right.

"You got five seconds to put the scroll down and surrender for treason." Naruto ordered.

"Go to hell." Mizuki retorted as attacked the blonde by attempting to punch him.

Naruto quickly ducked under the punch delivering a powerful palm strike to the older man"s gut and following up with a palm uppercut to the man"s chin.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

*Smash*

Naruto woke up begrudgingly he hated early mornings but he had an image to maintain. A talentless idiot who is dead last in his class at the ninja academy, even if it is by design. Naruto was far from popular simply because of the night he was born, didn't help that his status as the container of the very thing that sacked the village had been leaked by people who wanted to use Naruto as a weapon. However, Naruto was a bit too smart to play their game while everyone else was playing go he was playing shogi.

His strategy was simple to make everyone believe he was an idiot, in truth Naruto was far from an Idiot he was the son of the yellow flash for crying out loud. Not that he told anyone that he knew who his father was hell a blind man could tell his relation simply by putting whisker marks on the fourth"s face. However, it did give Naruto something to work with he may not have told anyone his heritage but at least he had something to work with when it came to training he could in his own right become a flash like his father before him.

Ever since he discovered the identity of his father he had been training his natural speed and learning how to use the shunshin. He had stolen a scroll detailing the steps of learning the Jutsu and then began trying to use it in close quarters against a training dummy. He had could get to a point where he could close the gap between him and his target "to attack but he still had ways to go before he could use it in hand to hand combat.

Another thing he was working on with his shadow clones another Jutsu he learned from a stolen scroll. Naruto was trying to create his first ever Jutsu which involved a chakra metal claw in killing a target in two hits. This was also far from being ready and with the graduation exams rapidly approaching he was running out of time to get them finished before his deadline, personal deadline that is. He wanted to have the two Jutsu finished before the exam so he could have something to bring to whatever team would be placed with after all most of his classmates were clan heirs with only a few from civilian backgrounds.

Naruto showered and ate a small breakfast nothing beat wild bird eggs and bacon made from his hunting and foraging trips. Naruto was a keen huntsman and had rules about how to hunt forage and fish. He never took more than one deer at a time male only as for small game he was a little more flexible but with big game, he never broke his rules though he did enjoy hunting animals like bear, cougar, and other natural predators. Ironically on one of his hunting trips he found an abandoned wolf pup which he saved and it became his ninken like Akamaru was to Kiba.

Naruto had even gone to the Inuzuka clan to learn how to properly care for a ninken and explained why he wanted to learn. Tsume admired Naruto's resolve of bringing the wolf pup up as a ninken and taught him for awhile until she was confident he knew everything he needed to know the pup also showed strong resolve to being Naruto's partner even biting Naruto's hand in a manner that said Naruto was his master. Since then the wolf had been going to the academy with Naruto and out hunting acting as a scout for the blonde.

"Ready Lil guy?" Naruto asked the pup as he was about to head out the door.

The wolf pup let out a bark or yip saying it was.

The two of them left the little cabin in the woods and began running toward the village and academy. Naruto always ran with his pup as a way to train them both after all the more he ran the faster he got and farther he could run without needing to stop to rest. However, once he walked through the doors of the academy the mask went up only a handful of people knew that Naruto wore a mask Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba only because he knew that Naruto trained with his clan.

 _-Academy Graduation-_

It had been three weeks and it was finally time for the graduation exam. "The exam itself was broken up into three parts written, practical and Jutsu. The written test was easy in fact Naruto only used 15 of the allotted hour he had for the test. The practical was also easy he was no longer hiding his skill he got perfect scores with both kunai and shuriken and he humiliated his opponent who was from a civilian background. The Jutsu portion included both genjutsu you ability to both cast and recognize a genjutsu which Naruto wasn't very good at he could break free from one no problem as he simply overpowered the foreign chakra casting the illusion, however, casting one he could do to save his life.

Finally was the ninjutsu portion of the exam had he taken the exam a year ago he would have failed miserably but he had learned the higher ranked Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Technically the Jutsu was listed as forbidden because of the ridiculous chakra it required yet Naruto could spam them as if they were the basic Jutsu taught in the academy. Since the Ninjutsu phase was done individually he had to wait some time it took nearly an hour before his name was called.

"Alright, Naruto Please perform the three academy Jutsu." Iruka instructed.

Naruto formed the first-hand seal and transformed into a silver fox, it just felt right to him. Then used the kawarimi to trade places with the unsuspecting Ino in the other room, who appeared confused when she saw Iruka and Mizuki. Finally, Naruto formed a half tiger seal and formed three shadow clones without saying the name of the Jutsu.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass." Iruka said.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was not so thrilled he had planned to use Naruto"s failure to get him to steal the forbidden scroll. No matter he would just have to do it himself and should Naruto intercept him he could say he was trying to stop Naruto from stealing the scroll.

Later that night Naruto was training as usual when the scent of blood hit his nose since he had been trained along side the Inuzuka he had a better sense of smell than most but he had a strong nose, to begin with. Naruto followed the scent his pup following close behind him though the pup wasn't quite combat ready as he was. Upon reaching the scene he saw Mizuki with the scroll and Iruka bleeding.

Naruto quickly swapped the scroll out for a log henged as the scroll and sent the scroll back to the Hokage on his pup's back. Then took back his spot on the branch he was originally standing on.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Mizuki was sent into a nearby tree from the power of the uppercut he had obviously underestimated the blonde Prankster King of Konoha. Naruto wasn't done with the traitor yet though as he used his shunshin to immediately appear above Mizuki who was still in the air and drove a full powered palm strike to the man"s chest sending him crashing down to the ground. Mizuki felt bones break in his chest from the force of the strike and coughed up a fair amount of blood. Mizuki rose "looking at the blonde who was standing a short distance away looking at the chunin with a stern look.

"Stand down Mizuki." Naruto ordered once again.

"Go back to hell you damned demon." Mizuki retorted.

Naruto vanished from the older man"s eyes reappearing inside the traitor"s guard stabbing him with a two-inch wrist blade then kicked him sending him toward another tree only to appear behind him and stab him with the blade again.

"Hijutsu: Nigeki Kessatsu." Naruto said as Mizuki felt his heart stop

"Gah!" the white haired traitor coughed out. "What did you do to me you damned demon."

"Huh not quite done yet, doesn't matter you'll be dead soon. The Jutsu I used on you is of my own creation the Nigeki Kessatsu. In short, it kills my target in two hits." Naruto explained. "In theory, it should be instantaneous but it seems I need to fine tune the Jutsu some more."

After Mizuki heard the explanation of the Jutsu he fell to the ground his body was shutting down with his blood flow cut off. "You will not get away with this once people see you with the scroll they will kill you."

"Unlikely since I sent the scroll back to the Hokage before the fight ever began." Naruto revealed to the dying man.

Naruto then walked over to Iruka to check his condition. "You going to be alright Sensei?"

"I'll need some time to heal but I should live, mind giving me a lift to the hospital?" Iruka asked.

"No sweat." Naruto said as he lifted his sensei up supporting him as he vanished via shunshin.

 _ **-Team Assignments-**_

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class in his new attire that he had worn in his fight against Mizuki. "Iruka was calling off the names of the teams though Naruto was only really listening for his own team.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Eight will be Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Team Nine is still in rotation leaving Team Ten with Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka said finishing the listings.

Naruto shrugged at least he had a team he could work with neither Shino nor Chouji ever bad mouthed him. Well, Shino never actually spoke not during class anyway not unless asked to answer a question and then it was all logic based answers. Chouji well Chouji was kind hearted until you messed with his friends.

Naruto stood from his seat and walked out the classroom he knew he had about an hour until he would meet his new sensei but he had an appointment with a few people and he was already told when to show up for the real genin test with his sensei. His first appointment was with the Hokage. It didn't take him long to arrive at the Hokage Tower after all it was pretty close to the academy.

Naruto walked in not even bothering to talk to the receptionist. He knew she hated him he hated just as much the feeling was mutual. "Hey, Jiji I'm here."

"Ah, Naruto I wasn't expecting you until later." the Hokage said looking up from his paperwork.

"You already told me when to meet my team for the actual test and I have a lot of people to talk to today." Naruto replied.

"Understandable." Hiruzen said. "Now down to business."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

That concludes this chapter drop a review to let me know what you think of it. Also pairing idea's will be as follows

Ino

Tenten

Haku(fem)

Temari

Tayuya

Leave your vote in the reviews section PM with other Ideas though I am barring Sakura and Hinata from the list as I have plans for them.


End file.
